bullyscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff Members List
RlPN - Pronounced Rippin, he was the founder of the entire server, way back when it was just Factions as we fled the dying Solcraft. He was the Owner '''and sole '''Developer for the server at large, so seeing him online was a rare event that many took great pleasure in witnessing for themselves. * Killerglasses - Frequently called KG, he was the original co-owner of the server, but due to a tendency of abusing his permissions, he was repeatedly demoted and given second chances before he left the server for good. * Exodonus - One of the most questionable ex-members of the Staff team, Exo had held every rank except Co-Owner '''and '''Owner. He frequently abused his powers and was both promoted and demoted many times. He ultimately was banned from the server for his unruly behavior and many counts of abuse of power. * CesarDMC - A Moderator in the early days of the server. RlPN accidentally erased part of his base at one point while using World Edit, and compensated by replacing lost potions in stacks. Cesar was quick to abuse the stacks in PvP, slaying players with insane ease. On top of this, Cesar abused Moderator's permission to Vanish to raid & pvp with said potion stacks. Rena ''resigned in protest and banned herself. Cesar was demoted during her absence. * '''f_you1990' - A Trainee Moderator 'who didn't play nice with the other Staff, frequently abusing his power - little as he had - to spring buddies from jail or counteract the decisions of Staff he disliked. He was reported for misconduct by ''Rena, who managed to prove that f_you1990 had been abusing Vanish permissions to raid bases and avoid death in combat with a series of screenshots. All ranks below '''Admin lost Vanish''' permissions as a result, and f_you1990 was demoted. * '''hungryopo - Also called Opo, he quickly proved himself capable & sturdy under fire. Without Opo, bullyscraft would have remained fairly unorganized in the last two years or so of its lifespan. The Staff Team only grudgingly accepted his resignation, and his perms were never actually removed. It is speculated that the Staff team secretly hoped for his return to active duty. * RenaSP - Rena, also called Galax, was the effective Second in Command - she was the longest standing member of Staff besides RlPN himself. She was an Admin who held at least Moderator 'rank on every server offered. Her only demotion for misuse of power occurred in the final days of the server, when she blew up large swaths of the ''Factions and KitPvP maps, knowing there were backups on Temp should the maps be posted. In all other things, she claimed to act in fairness, though many doubted this. She was the only member of the Staff known to be transgender. * '''AlwaysElle - An Admin for the Survival server who was almost always fair in her judgement. Despite this, she and Zane went on something of a power trip in the last days of the server's life. Prior to that she remained a fair & honest member of the server & a cornerstone of the Staff Team. * InvaderKat - A Moderator who had some questionable views and didn't always get along with the rest of the Staff. She did her job, but she didn't always do it well, and her inactivity came close to getting her demoted on a few occasions. Rena eventually banned her during the server's final days as some kind of rebuke for her behavior. This may have been a direct response to some transphobic comments she made towards Rena. * Zakksu - An Admin who was semiactive and who had run-ins with using his permissions in ways he shouldn't, which weren't exactly abuse' in the strictest sense, but which were definitely not ideal or necessarily correct uses thereof. Like many on this list, he was quite good at his job, but he could be overbearing - at one point he gave Rena attitude for calling him on harassing a player and unduly administering a punishment when no rules were broken, and he had a bad habit of talking to the other Staff - his equals - like an adult dealing with naughty children. * __'TheDeadman__' - A Moderator who was extremely inactive, but decently effective when he was around...up until he decided to abuse his powers and was demoted, anyway. As a player, he threw his weight around far more than was necessary, but really only crossed lines a few times. * IceInferno1243 - A Moderator who earned Admin before growing bored and deciding to go out in a blaze of abusive glory. He was fairly good at the job, and it was a shame to see him display such behavior. He was later banned when he abuse permissions he should not have had on Hub. * Celtics3443 - An Admin who was very active during his tenure. He eventually started to fade from the server due to school starting to catch up to him. He would have been demoted, and realizing this he resigned before RlPN could get to it - not to spite him, but just because he realized he wasn't able to make time to be online anymore. * Kingslime - A Moderator who was rarely active after a while, and who expressed little interest in doing his job during the later years of the server's life, he was nonetheless a decent Mod while active and interested. * xXHugo_BossXx - A Moderator for Factions who was quite active, but rarely had to actually enforce the rules. When he did, there was often pushback from other players, not unlike what was seen when Rena made a decision. He was, however, a fairly prolific raider. * Islander260 - A Moderator for the Factions server who was promoted to Moderator+, one step shy of Admin, he usually did his job but had a rocky history and was eventually demoted and crossing lines as a player. He had been banned multiple times for the use of racist slurs, as well. * Yahden - A bit of a rocky Moderator who had trouble learning how and when to use his powers; he frequently asked other Staff for direction and was accused of trying to emulate Rena's example of being Team Hardass - a habit which bothered everyone except Rena herself, who simply did not notice until after Yahden's demotion. Yahden, like others, eventually had something of a meltdown and was banned for bad behavior. * Taylorcole - An ex-'Moderator' for KitPvP, he was demoted for abuse of power and later banned for hacked client use. Despite having been banned and successfully appealing multiple times before, he was never unbanned. * ImZane - A Builder and ''KitPvP Admin', Zane varied wildly between "pretty good, normal Staff member & player" and "Madman with a strange grudge". He repeatedly swore on servers with rules against this, was accused of passing information from confidential Staff discussions to non-staff, and took particular issue with ''Rena. Only Elle was capable of talking him out of bad behavior, but ultimately Zane chose to go the full nine yards, abusing permissions left & right. * Snugglez - A Moderator for KitPvP, Snugglez was active & effective, though they seemed to care more about combat than Staff work. * iBenpaii '''- An ex-'''Moderator for KitPvP, Benpaii had a rather short time working as staff on the server, and although he didn't have any ill-will for the server, he didn't exactly do the greatest job moderating. He was generally nice to people, and people were generally nice to him. An altercation with Zane ended up getting him demoted. * BonezOwnz - An ex-'Moderator' for Factions, Bonez served for a long time but was ultimately regarded as inactive towards the latter side of the server's lifespan, and was not regarded as a mod by many. * Leftwing01 - A Moderator for KitPvP, Leftwing actively abandoned combat efforts in order to record, ban, and report rulebreakers. He later applied for Moderator on Factions and was, even later, promoted to Admin there. * KingOfSwedens - '''A '''Moderator for KitPVP, and Factorions for some time. Strange child. * pmme - A Builder. Always goodnatured and never demoted - what more can you ask for? * MistofDeath - A Builder and an Admin for the Creative server. * Jamie98 '''- A '''Moderator on the Survival, Creative, and Skyblock server. Though initially active, her participation on the server declined with the server itself. Nobody really faulted her for this. * Mharley13 - An ex-'Moderator' for KitPvP, he was also demoted for abuse of power; whether or not he ever actually abused it has been called in to question repeatedly, but no advancements on the case were ever made. He held to the end that RlPN demoted him out of sheer dislike, however. * D3athExpert - An extremely short-lived Admin '''for Factions. He had perms for all of a week or two and contributed nothing substantial during that time; he was always better known as the leader of Ensis. * '''KayRocker - An ex-'Moderator' for Survival. Prior to Survival was a Trainee Moderator for Factions until wavebulider99 got access to her account and began abusing her Permissions to abuse Islander while she was in School. Ultimately she quit, offering no reason as to why, simply stating "It's a personal thing." * AEB521 - An ex-'Moderator' for Survival, there were mixed opinions of her; she was regarded as something of a joke by some and generally left alone by others, though she was well-liked by what seemed to be a select few. * keegan987 - An ex-'Moderator' for Factions. It is unclear what ultimately led to his demotion-slash-resignation, though as with many, it may have simply been inactivity. * Imagnystar1 - An ex-'Moderator' for Factions. Like Islander - his brother - he was usually fairly decent but was eventually demoted and banned for inappropriate language & slur use. * jedinoodle - An ex-'Moderator' for Factions. * datedboar - An ex-'Builder' who joined the server June 12, 2012. * amillz - An ex-'Admin' back from School spawn days on Factions. It is believed that he was demoted for inactivity, assuming he did not resign. * Swiftlyyy - An ex-'Admin' back from School spawn days on Factions * Lone_Dragon - An ex-'Moderator' for Factions. He had something of a temper, though like others his mood & attitude varied between "regular, decent player & Staff" and "shitting bricks over a minor offense." This did not occur often, but it was ultimately enough for him to be banned a few times. It is unclear if he was truly demoted or if he resigned. * Froyen - Worked as a Builder. * Tawniy '''- Worked as a '''Moderator. * Misc Staff - If you are not on the list, feel free to add yourself, and I'm sure I'll get around to updating your entry with what I remember of you. I'm doing my best to remain impartial, as well. PvP prodigies